You'll Always Be the One
by I-ish-a-PENDA
Summary: Zelena tries to ask Glinda out, but Glinda already overhears it. Pure Envy.


**sooooooo This is my first non-SQ fic. Well I started this one a while back but then the unfortunate happened and well i lost this but here it is. :)  
Written for a friend on her birthday. Yes, Wella. That's you.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

_"Do you want to… No, that's not right."_

_"Would you care to… No, that's too formal."_

_"Glinda, think we can go on a date … ugh, NO!"_

Zelena slammed her head on the table, feeling absolutely defeated that she couldn't find the words to ask Glinda out. There she sat alone in Granny's the whole morning figuring out her way. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby, holding up a tray with a coffee visibly on top.

"I didn't order this." Zelena said before the waitress could place the mug on the table. It was Zelena's mix; light blend, whipped cream and caramel sauce, topped with sprinkles. It felt so tempting to say no.

"Oh, she ordered it for you." Ruby said, pointing at someone in the far back before walking off. Zelena turned to see Glinda, smiling brightly and waving at her. Zelena couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. Her heart began to race when she saw Glinda making her way towards her booth.

"Hi, you."

The Good witch of the South flashed her a smile, and she immediately her knees grew weak; it was one of the million things to love about her, and Zelena was glad she got to see it every day.

Zelena had to clear her throat and mentally slap herself to reply, "Hey, you"

When Glinda motioned to sit down, Zelena had fully expected her to sit _across, _not _beside _her. She felt her heart bang against her rib cage at the close proximity of the two of them. She reached out for her drink to soothe her ever beating heart. Taking a whole mouthful of the heavily caffeinated drink, she unintentionally made a whipped cream mustache; earning her that musical laughter of Glinda she always loved to hear. Zelena laughed along, but didn't bother wiping the white off her face.

"Thanks for the drink, by the way." The former Wicked witch said, easing her tensed shoulders at the atmosphere she was creating between the both of them.

Glinda cupped Zelena's face with both hands and slowly wiped the cream off her upper lip. "It's no problem, you."

Thank the gods for the early morning deserted diner that is Granny's. Zelena swore if the place was as busy as those at lunch and at the afternoon, she would have died out of embarrassment at the scene. She felt her body heat up the slightest touch, and to damn with her if her sister was here to see her seeing her like this. She didn't admit it out loud, but she melted into Glinda's touch.

She felt her lips forming a smile and heat rush down when the Good witch leaned in and met their foreheads.

"Zel?"

"Y-yes, Glin?"

It felt nice to hear their old nicknames again, like they were back in Oz again. Like coming home again. Zelena felt Glinda's lips so closely to hers.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Glinda whispered, she then kissed Zelena then and there, Zelena gladly returning the kiss.

They literally felt the spark. White and Green specks of lightning erupting from them the moment they deepened the moment; Glinda's arms wrapped around Zelena's neck and Zelena's hands roaming around Glinda's back. They flung apart when a loud slap on the table startled them, an irritated widow Lucas staring daggers at them.

"Appreciate the sweet moment," the elder wolf said, "But do have the pre-wedding consummation somewhere else. You two literally blew up the fuse with your little event."

They laughed at what Granny said. Saying a quick apology, they found each other's hands and ran out of the diner like two teenagers.

They walked around town, going nowhere and everywhere hand in hand. Occasionally, they would get smiles and some thumbs up but no one had yet interrupted them, to which both glad. They walked in silence, but not the awkward kind. It felt rather comfortable; still, Zelena felt like she should say something. It was a trial, but it felt worth it:

"Hey," Zelena said, tugging at Glinda's hand a bit, "I love you."

Glinda gave her another smile. "I love you too."

And they continued with the silence after that. It never grew uncomfortable or awkward; it felt so right and so normal for their hands to be intertwined like this though it was the first time they ever did it. For another while, they were once again silent and just kept walking, occasionally stealing glances at each other, occasionally catching each other stealing glances and would turn away before stifling a laugh.

Around one corner near the park, Zelena caught something that gave her an idea. She led a confused Glinda near a bench.

"Wait here," Zelena said, "I promise I'll be back."

She ran into the little store, and selected the best one she could find. Finding her sister's credit card, she purchased her found item and ran out to Glinda.

When Glinda saw Zelena running back with a big black case strapped to her back, she couldn't help but smile at her. She felt herself blush a little realizing what she thought Zelena was about to do.

"Really, Zel?" Glinda said with a laugh, "I never even knew you played the guitar. I never even thought you played _any _instrument."

Zelena took out the guitar and placed the case on an adjacent bench, sitting next to Glinda while slowly strumming randomly.

"I just knew how after I first arrived in Storybrooke," Zelena told her, "A weird effect of the curse I guess. It's mostly language which gets influenced, but a few skills were also included. And luckily, I got the musical end of one of it."

This time, Zelena plucked a familiar tune, which earned more playful laughs from Glinda. Zelena's voice filled the air and shushed Glinda.

_Your hands fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me_

Glinda tapped Zelena's hands to stop her from continuing the song. "You're voice is seriously golden, and the song is sweet from what I heard, but uhm… I don't really like One Direction. I'm really sorry, Zel."

It was genuine, and Zelena nodded, immediately thinking of another song. Inwardly, she thanked Glinda for stopping her from singing a song from that cheesy boy band. When she did think of another song, it felt just as cheesy as her first choice. She debated whether she should sing _that _or not.

"I know that look, Zel," Glinda told her softly, "When you have this inner fight with yourself when you try to decide on something. You can tell me, I won't judge."

She didn't say anything back, but she did start a new song.

_You're so beautiful,  
I need the world to see.  
You're my miracle,  
Just take the time that you need,  
To breathe._

Glinda closed her eyes, and rests her head on Zelena's shoulder. All these years, and Zelena could still flatter her in the most random ways possible. And Glinda always loved her for that. She let the redhead's soothing voice fill the air and take them to their own world.

_And never mind the things I've done,  
You make me feel like I'm the rising sun.  
You bathe me in your light, and show me it's alright.  
And I know that you're the one._

It was surprising that the song fit Zelena perfectly, and Glinda couldn't help but admire the discovered talent of her newly found significant other.

_And you'll always be, the one.  
And you'll always be,  
You'll always be, the one._

And you'll always be,  
Always be, the one.

Speechless, misty eyed and mesmerized, Glinda had never thought she would ever say the words so true, she felt a tear escape her eyelids when Zelena told her the very words they both had been longing to hear from each other, "_I'm glad I found you."_

Their lips met each other once again, and this time, nothing stopped them. They loved, they've lost, and now they've found each other. Nothing could ever feel so right and so perfect.

* * *

**Songs used:  
Little Things (One Direction)  
Whatever My Love (Austin Butler)**

**Leave a review, guys! they're always welcomed. :)**


End file.
